Adrian
The '''Village of Adrian '''is a small community in the northeastern section of the District of Reyida. Adrian started out with many troubles in its beginning, but has improved and grown larger and stronger. Its vision was to be a large bustling city along the shores of Lake Adrian, by its founder Adrian Commins. History Adrian Commins was an original citizen of the, then, small village known as Vetriver. He wondered north into the Reyida District and found a large flat off of Route 7. He then purchased property and built a small home and declared it as the Village of Adrian. News got out about the area and a few people came to build and settle. Adrian at the time had a good fortune to himself, having such, he commissioned futuristic and unique buildings to be built there. One, being the AXIUM Tower. Another being the village hall. Later, soon construction on a hotel began. Adrian bustled for a little while, until he noticed no one was really coming to the village, and no new construction began. The small town remained quiet. Adrian, with a large amount of his money gone, canceled all in-progress construction projects. The Village Hall had just been completed, where as the AXIUM Tower had a long way to go. Hotel construction also halted as its owner, too, also left Adrian. VazDrae Corp. finished the construction on the Adrian Village Hall just before Adrian called it quits. VazDrae Corp, who was also building the AXIUM Tower, packed up and left the site with the tower to never be completed. Most street lamps have been turned off or removed to conserve energy prices, as well as all lighting removed from the AXIUM Tower that had been there to promote the building. All electricity to the Village Hall had also been shut down. Currently, the town is seeing an uprising in development, although slowly, but it is a step in the right direction for the village. The lights have been restored to the Village Hall, as well as new street lamps have been installed and lit. Recent Development Recently, however some development has sparked up in the little town of Adrian. The large brown factory building that was along the main section of Main St was considered an eye sore for the residents and to anyone who really passed by the village. Billy Works, who occupied the large brown building vacated the building and left it to rot. VazDrae Corp, while scouting out the area saw the building and saw an idea in the property, and decided to purchase it. What was created out of the large brown factory building is now the Adrian Centre Shops . A small enclosed shopping mall, with four retail spaces. The exterior was reconstructed to an orange wood look, with red accents. The roof was changed to large open sun windows. It is now considered a very pretty building, and a symbol the villages change for greater things. Currently two of the spaces are already occupied. Along with the reconstruction of the large brown building, a few new buildings have been completed, a new home, a retail location with apartment, and the hotel tower to become a Hauktel's exterior has been completed. Additionally a bridge was created to go over the bay to the Old Tower, which now connects up with the court in-front of the Adrian Village Hall. The recent addition on the west side of the village has added the Adrian Industrial Park, to the south west, and north of Main St across from the Industrial Park has seen some commercial development, and some housing developments. This includes the first office building in Adrian, which is owned by the local property management organization KasseDart Properties, Inc. Transportation The Route 1 Expressway passes through Adrian on its way to The Village Of Colfax in the District of Essan with an exit leading right into Adrian. An RTA Subway station serves Adrian on the Purple Line, it is the newest addition to the RTA Subway, with the RTA Subway renovation project, they added the purple line from Helvalon to Adrian. Adrian had no other transportation connection previously. Category:Villages Category:Reyida